


Who needs a color ?

by Miuny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Soulmates, curse words, homophobic guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuny/pseuds/Miuny
Summary: Dan quyết định rằng mình sẽ từ bỏ việc tìm kiếm bạn tâm giao và dứt khoác không quan tâm thế nào để nhìn thấy màu xanh nữa





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author : http://jilliancares.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> A Christmas present for all of you

Dan Howell ghét cay màu xanh biển. Cậu tránh nó như tránh mấy bệnh truyền nhiễm vậy đấy và cậu chưa bao giờ mua một thứ gì có màu xanh hay có thể là xanh. Tất nhiên không phải khi không Dan lại ghét cái màu này, tất cả đều có lí do của nó cả. Và đó là vì cậu không thể thấy được nó.

Từ bé, cậu đã có một khoảng thời gian bị những sắc xanh ám ảnh, mong muốn được một lần thấy nó hơn bất kì thứ gì khác. Nhưng giờ, cậu hoàn toàn từ bỏ cái ước mơ trẻ con viễn vong ấy và bắt đầu nhìn nó một cách thực tế hơn. Không phải ai cũng tìm được người tri kỷ của bản thân và Dan có thể là một trong những người đó. Không hẳn Dan sẽ mãi mãi thấy màu xanh và Dan cũng có thể không phải là người duy nhất.

Cậu ghét cái sắc xám mà mỗi khi có màu xanh. Cậu khinh thường mỗi khi nhìn lên bầu trời và thấy những đám mây trằng muốt, trôi bồng bềnh trên bầu trời màu xám. Thực thì bầu trời màu xám cũng không đến nỗi tệ, từ lúc cậu đã quá quen với nó nhưng cậu lại căm ghét mỗi khi nghe người khác nói về bầu trời hôm nay đẹp như thế nào nhưng tất cả những gì cậu thấy là một màu xám ngu xuẩn.

Dan không hiểu rằng tại sao người ta lại mê đi biển trong khi cơ thể họ được tạo ra để thích nghi với trên cạn ? Và hơn thế nữa, ai lại muốn bị lạc trong sự tâm tối của biển khơi và môt một đại dương xám ? Dan nghĩ rằng chắc là do họ thấy được màu xanh nhưng cậu vẫn không thể hiểu nổi điều kia.

Với Dan, đi mua sắm là cả một điều khó khăn. Cậu rất thích vận màu đen và xám, màu tối thực sự rất hợp với cậu nhưng thi thoảng cậu lại quên mất rằng màu xanh chuyển thành những sắc xám khác nhau. Một lần nọ, có một người bạn đã bảo với cậu rằng nhìn rất tuyệt trong màu xanh và cậu nhận ra mình đang bận một đồ xanh thủy thủ. Cậu ghét cái màu xanh ấy vô cùng.

" Tôi có thể giúp gì cho cậu ?" Người phục vụ hỏi cậu, kéo cậu ra khỏi những suy nghĩ vẩn vơ. Dan xóa sạch những điều khó nói trước khi gọi món, và toàn bộ lúc sau cậu toàn nhìn chăm chăm xuống sàn nhà.

Đó là một thói quen xấu của cậu và cậu biết nó xấu nhưng vẫn không hứng thú mấy để bỏ nó. Từ lúc mà cậu không mảy may đến chuyện bạn tâm giao và có cái đệt mà làm cậu quan tâm làm sao để thấy màu xanh nữa, cậu bắt đầu nhìn chầm chầm xuống chân. Cậu nghĩ rằng khoan đã nếu mình không nhìn vào mắt người khác nữa nữa vậy mình có lẽ sẽ không cần tìm bạn tâm giao nữa ! Quả là một đám ý nghĩ tồi tệ, và Dan cho rằng cậu sẽ tránh khỏi những đau khổ nếu làm như vậy, cũng như gần hết đám bạn của câu đã tìm thấy người phù hợp của mình.

Dan cứ nhìn xuống chân mình và bước ra khỏi cửa với li cà phê nóng hổi. Và cậu biết rằng người bạn tâm giao của cậu có thể đến bất cứ lúc nào trong vào cuộc đời cậu và cậu có thể thấy được cái màu quỷ quái ấy...

Không, Dan cần quái gì đến một người bạn đời hay hay thấy được cái màu xanh gì đấy. Nên cậu tiếp tục nhìn xuống chân. Một ánh nhìn giận dữ thì đúng hơn.

"Mày định đi đâu thế hả, thằng đồng tính!" Ai đó la lên từ bên kia đường, Dan ngước lên để nhìn, đã khó chịu với người đó.

" Mày nghĩ bây giờ là cái thế kì nào rồi và con người có thể yêu người mà họ thuộc về, những thằng kì thị như mày đáng lẽ ra không nên tồn tại trên cõi đời này." Anh chàng kia đáp lại, lưng quay về phía Dan. Anh ta có một mái tóc màu đen hay Dan nghĩ vậy, bởi vì nó có thể là màu xanh cực kì, cực kì tối

" Mày vừa gọi tao ngu đấy à ?" Một tên to cao, đần độn la lên và anh chàng kia chế giễu.

" Không tao gọi mày là một thằng kì thị ngu ngốc," anh gầm gừ, và gã đàn ông giãn cơ tay, một cú đánh vung ra từ gã ta và đấm vào người còn lại.

Anh ta chao đảo và lùi về phía sau, một tay ôm lấy má, và tay còn lại tiến về tên đã tấn công mình và hắn tránh được anh. Và vì vậy Dan đã bước qua đường và đứng trước anh chàng tóc đen.

" Tránh khỏi đây ngay thằng kia hay tao sẽ đánh mày đấy, tao thề..." Gã hăm dọa, Dan nuốt nước bọt và cố giấu rằng mình đang sợ muốn tè ra quần.

" Không " Dan nghiêm nghị nói và gã kia bước lại gần hơn dọa.

" Tao nói tránh khỏi chỗ này ngay" tên đó la lên và giơ nắm đấm của mình lên để đấm bất cứ lúc nào

" Không " Dan lập lại, trước khi nghĩ việc duy nhất mình có thể làm lúc này. Cậu cuối xuống và giật mạnh chiếc giày kia khỏi chân trước khi đánh gã kia, tên la lên trong sự ngạc nhiên.

" Chạy đi!" Dan la lên và nắm tay của cậu trai có mái tóc màu-đen-hay-có thể-là-màu xanh-tối và chạy xuống phía cuối đường. Họ chạy, Dan bước đi khập khiễng trên chiếc giày còn lại, và chạy qua một con đường nào đó, băng qua một con hẻm đáng ngờ cho tới khi cả hai đều không nghe thấy tiếng la hét giận dữ ở phía sau nữa.

"Ai lại có thể nghĩ như thế." anh chàng nọ thở hổng hển, tay nắm lấy bên hông đang bị đau sốc " Nếu là tôi, tôi chỉ ném giày vào ổng thôi"

"Im đi !" Dan cười lớn" Tại tôi không biết nên làm gì thôi". Người kia cũng bắt đầu cười và tự hỏi tại sao Dan lại nhìn xuống chân làm gì, nhưng anh lại không hỏi gì.

" Không không, tôi chỉ nói nhanh trước khi nghĩ thôi, tôi không bao giờ có thể nghĩ được như cậu đâu. Cảm ơn nhé." anh nói, và mặt Dan ửng đỏ lên, cảm thấy tốt hơn vì mái tóc của cậu che đi khi cậu cuối xuống.

"Nah, tôi chả làm gì nhiều cho lắm. Anh mới là người dạy cho tên đó một bài học" Dan trả lời, nhớ lại cảnh anh chàng bảo gã kì thị ngưng.

Anh ta lại cười thêm lần nữa, và nó là một nụ cười rất đẹp. Dan vô tình nhìn lên và mắt không thể nào rời khỏi người lạ xinh đẹp kia.

Nó xảy ra rất nhanh, nó như có ánh sáng từ sấm chớp vụt tới nơi anh đứng, soi sáng cả thế giới. Dan lảo đảo bước, khắp đều được lắp đầy và lòa đi trước ánh sáng xung quanh. Mọi thứ thật chói lóa, bầu trời đang tỏa ra một màu sắc tuyệt hảo gì thế kia. Dan vấp phải chân mình, nằm ườn ra ở trong ngõ, nhưng cậu hoàn toàn ổn bởi vì ở đây cậu có thể thấy được bầu trời.

"Woa" Dan thì thầm, dụi mắt và cố gắng không để ý tới thế giới xung quanh nhìn lạ thế nào. Cậu bây giờ mong được thấy lại màu xám, khi cậu đang nhìn một thứ màu sắc mới lấn át toàn bộ cậu.

" Tóc của cậu..." anh thì thầm và nhìn châm châm vào Dan với một đôi mắt mở to, và Dan nhận ra rằng anh ta cũng đang thấy một màu sắc mới.

"Mắt của anh !" Dan kêu lên, nhảy chồm lên và nắm lấy vai người kia. Không thể ngừng nhìn vào mắt người kia, cố gắng ngắm nhìn sắc xanh tuyệt đẹp ấy, cố gắng để có thể chấp nhận màu sắc mà cậu đã thiếu cả cuộc đời này.

" Mắt của cậu đẹp quá." Người kia chắc nịch nói, không ngớt nhìn đôi mắt của Dan. Dan đùa

"Anh đang giỡn với tôi đó hả? Lần cuối anh tự nhìn mắt mình là khi nào thế ? Chúng trong thật tuyệt !" Dan gần như la lên ở câu cuối và người còn lại thì cười lớn.

" Này, cậu tên gì thế ?" Anh hỏi và Dan trả lời. " Rất vui được gặp cậu Dan, anh là Phil, và anh là bạn tâm giao của cậu, chắc vậy." Dan định mở miệng để nói gì đấy, có thể là về đôi mắt xinh đẹp của Phil nhưng cậu bị cắt ngang.

"Ê!" Ai đó la lên và Dan liền nhận ra đó là tên đô con đang đứng ở cuối con ngõ, giữ họ lại. Xui thay họ lại dừng ở một con hẻm cụt, và giờ họ cũng chả biết chạy đi đâu.

"Chết mọe" Dan thì thầm, cố nghĩ ra cách để thoát khỏi đây.

" Đừng có chửi thề." Phil nhắc, và Dan bực mình lườm anh. Họ đang chuẩn bị bị đánh nhừ tử thì Phil lại đi để tâm mấy vụ chửi thề sao ?

" Tao sẽ đánh bay mạ nó luôn cái sự buê đuê của tụi cớt tụi bây!" Gã ta giận dữ, Phil cố giữ bình tĩnh nói

" Tao sợ là mày đã quá trễ rồi" anh bảo " bởi vì tao mới biết rằng tụi tao là bạn tâm giao của nhau."

Người đàn ông dừng lại, tiến lại đứng giữa Dan và Phil.  Dan chắc rằng bây giờ hai người còn bị đánh thảm hơn nữa, khi thấy họ là một đôi tâm giao buê đuê ( but  fabulous af) nhưng cậu lại rất đỗi ngạc nhiên.

" Hai cậu thật may mắn ! Hãy sống một cuộc sống vui vẻ nhé !" Gã đàn ông nói và quay lại, bước ra khỏi con hẻm.

Dan há hốc mồm trong kinh ngạc và tự hỏi cái mệ gì đã xảy ra, khi Phil mỉm cười.

"Anh nghĩ rằng dù là một tên kì thị vẫn hiểu việc tìm được người bạn đời quan trọng như thế nào" anh ấy nói và Dan thì cười ngặt nghẽo trước khi kéo vào ôm Phil.

" Thật sự hạnh phúc khi biết anh là bạn tâm giao của tôi" Dan thầm thì, Phil đẩy nhẹ cậu ra để có thể nhìn thấy gương mặt của cậu.

" Anh cũng mừng vì anh là bạn tâm giao của cậu nữa."anh cười trước khi đưa người ra phía trước và nhấn môi mềm mại của mình vào người kia. Giờ Dan đã tìm được bạn tâm giao của mình, điều còn lại anh phải tìm là chiếc giày hồi nãy

End


End file.
